Heels
by OcarinaOracle
Summary: (Modern AU) Link and Lana supposed to be going to a dance tonight, but Lana is taking FOREVER to finish getting ready! Link has all but given up hope of getting there on time when his beautiful date finally makes an appearance. But when he sees her, he has a startling revelation about her height...
"Lana! Hurry up! We re late as it is! I promise, you look fine!" Link called up to his date, who was still getting ready. He'd planned to have her at the dance by 8:30.

He looked down at his watch.

It was 9:00.

He grumbled to himself. "At this point I'd be happy to see her in sweats if it meant she got her butt down here." Just as he sighed and leaned his back against the wall, he heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Alright alright I'm done. We can go now." He muttered out a quiet "finally" before looking up at his companion.

When his eyes landed on her, they widened at her appearance. She wore a one sleeved dress with a white bodice, and a skirt with tiers of increasingly dark shades of blue. The skirt ended just above her knees, but unfortunately for him that didn't mean he could ogle her legs. She was wearing white tights that kept them covered. While he was disappointed by this, the feeling was easily squelched by the rest of her appearance. She giggled as she walked over to him, pushing up on the bottom of his chin to close his mouth. "Worth the wait?" He nodded quickly, a grin splitting across his face.

"Definitely." She giggled again and pushed herself onto tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. The smile on his face grew, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to get there and make everyone jeal-" He stopped short. Something dawning on him as he looked down at his date.

"Hey, Lana... Weren't you were going to wear heels tonight?"

The smile on Lana's face dropped, her eyebrows knitting themselves together in confusion.

"I am wearing heels." She held his arm to steady herself and lifted up her leg, pointing to the navy blue, crushed velvet shoes. He stared at them with a frown for a second. They were, in fact, heels. But...

"Then why aren't you any taller?"This was kind of disappointing for him, he d been looking forward to being able to look her in the eyes without bending down. She rolled her eyes.

"When I said that I was going to get to wear my heels, I meant my new ones. I'm always wearing heels." After she said this, he thought back to all the time they d spent together and realized that she really did. Even when they were just relaxing at his house, she had them on, often using them as means to threaten him and kick him out of her favorite seat. While he wasn't one to criticize someone s choice of foot wear, it did bring up a troubling question.

Did he even know how tall she really was?

"Hey, Lana."

"What is it?"

"Take off your shoes."

Lana rolled her eyes. "No."

"Aw come on. We're already late, what's a minute to take your shoes off?" Link let his eyelids droop a little as he stuck out his bottom lip out in a fake pout. "We've been going out for how long now? I don't think it's too much to ask to see my girlfriend without shoes on." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "There's things a lot more embarrassing than shoes I could ask you to take off, you know." He pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her face to turn red. She smacked his arm as a deep laugh shook his body.

"Fine, fine! Farore above, you re so pushy!" She muttered a few other things under her breath, then kicked off the accessories that had caused all this trouble.

There was silence for a moment. Then Link crouched, grabbing his knees in an attempt to keep himself upright. His body shook as laughter bubbled out of his mouth.

"Great gods of Hyrule, you're tiny!"

It was true. Without her heels on, she was just barely up to his shoulders.  
Her face was even redder than before, from some mix of embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not that short!' She said.

"Yes you are! Great Nayru, I you look like I could carry you in my pocket!" Her face continued to grow darker as he finally stood up, wiping a few tears out of the corners of his eyes as he tried to muffle the last of his chuckles.  
Lana crossed her arms.

"You done?" Link nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth and not tease her again.  
"Good." She walked over to him, grabbed the collar of his, now rumpled, green dress shirt, and jerked him down to her level. He was surprised, but didn't do anything in protest the action as she crashed her lips into his. They stayed like that for only a few seconds before she stepped back.

"See how much harder it is to do that when I don''t have heels on?" She said.

He grinned. "I disagree, I think I rather enjoyed that." He stood up and stretched a bit. "Though I will admit, bending down that far is going to reek havoc on my back."

"Hey, don't expect me to go taking my heels off all the time, got it?"

"You kidding me?"He bent down, scooping the girl into his arms. She smacked him around a bit as he opened the door and started walking to the car.

She shouted, "What do you think you're doing, Link? Put me down!" He laughed as he popped open the passenger car door and plopped her in the seat.

"We re going shopping. I m buying you the first hundred pairs of shoes I see that don't have an inch of heel!" Her face dusted itself with color all over again. She crossed her arms as he slid into the driver's seat.

"What about the dance?" She asked, crossing her arms. He shrugged.

"It's already half over by now anyways. Besides," he smiled at her, "you look way too pretty for anybody there anyway." And half a dozen sarcastic comments died on the tip of her tongue right there.

She twiddled her thumbs in her lap as he started the car. While a lot of the time he was a pain in the behind, he really was sweet on the inside. It was one of the things that kept drawing her back when she felt about ready to pull her hair out at his more childish behavior. It was one of the things she really loved about him.

But that didn't mean it was enough to convince her to tell him her shoe size.


End file.
